


you're the one that i want

by seokkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokkwan/pseuds/seokkwan
Summary: His first impression of Junhui was that he was an asshole. Looking back now it may not have been an entirely fair assumption, but he was in tight pants at the beach on a hot summer's day.





	you're the one that i want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerswaggiehavoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/gifts).



> after you gifted the seokshua fic to me i really wanted to do something in return. it's not very long, but i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Junhui calling Jihoon a “cute Woozi bear” on One Fine Day & also Junhui's look on the beach in one of al1’s photobooks.

Jihoon stared up at the menu of the food vendor at the local fair, letting other people pass him in line as he studied the menu over and over again. He knew he should get something of actual substance- not that there were many choices that weren’t deep fried or dunked in processed cheese, but he couldn’t help but stare longingly at all the children passing by with cotton candy. He sighed to himself and stepped forward, shouting over the jarring music from the rides surrounding him to the vendor, ordering himself a cotton candy. After handing over his money and accepting the purchase he knew he’d soon regret, he turned to head back to the group, nearly crashing into the person he hadn’t noticed standing directly behind him.

“Oh, sorry!” Jihoon glanced up from where he was previously staring at the grassy path at the familiar voice in front of him. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” He noticed the nervous laugh that followed as he took in the sight that stood before him- Junhui with a giant teddy bear sitting on his shoulders, the same giant teddy bear he had pointed out earlier.

“I thought you left?” Jihoon blurted out faster than he intended, taking a step back so he was no longer practically pressed up against Junhui’s chest. The teddy bear was a lot bigger close up, its legs almost covering Junhui’s wide shoulders entirely. One of his hands supported the teddy bear, holding its paw in his hand, and Jihoon bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to hold back the smile that was trying to spread across his face at the sight before him.

“I was just playing this balloon game with darts.” Junhui ducked his head, grinning as he pulled the teddy bear into his arms and held it out in front of him. “I won this for you.”

Jihoon felt his stomach flip as his ears began to burn- there was no way he heard that right. There were conversations going on all around them, music blaring, the sound of rides and games, the chance of him misunderstanding him definitely outweighed the possibility that the very tall, broad and attractive man standing in front of him had just spent the last hour and a half trying to win him a prize. Add the fact that he’d spent the last 48 hours since they'd met fantasizing hundreds of cliche moments just like this one about him there was no way he’d heard him right.

“Pardon?” The blush forming across his face was definitely noticeable and he could no longer blame it on the sun as it was setting behind them. “You were playing a balloon game?”

Junhui’s smile was big and bright, and he wasn’t making eye contact with Jihoon, opting to stare at the bear in his hands instead. “You said you liked this bear right?”

“Yeah, it’s... nice.” His mind was working a mile a minute, trying to come up with any realistic explanation for the situation happening right before his eyes. Maybe he just wanted a congratulations for his accomplishment? But he wasn’t moving, the teddy bear still extended towards Jihoon. The candy cotton in his hand was long forgotten as they stood silently in front of each other for a few moments, both staring at the bear between them.

“Do you not want it?” Junhui finally broke the silence as he pulled the bear back into his arms, shoving his face into his fur. “Ah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” His voice was slightly muffled by the giant stuffed animal.

“I just bought this cotton candy and I don't want to get it sticky.” It wasn't entirely a lie. The bear was so big he wasn't sure it would fit into his washing machine, though he couldn't help but stare longingly at the impractically large bear. The entire situation made him want to run back home and duck under his covers for the rest of the night. He’d always been more a fan of pining than actually confronting his feelings anyway.

“I can carry it for you if you want!” Junhui peeked his head out from behind the bear, the smile returning to his face again. “I was hoping to walk you home anyway.”

“Okay thanks,” Jihoon nodded quickly as he cleared his throat and averted their eye contact. “-for the bear, it's cute.”

“No problem,” Junhui lifted the bear back onto his shoulders and Jihoon hated himself for staring so obviously at his toned biceps while he did so. “Not as cute as you though.”

Jihoon snorted, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. Although he felt completely out of his comfort zone he could feel the tension in the air beginning to cool down as he laughed.

His first impression of Junhui was that he was an asshole. Looking back now it may not have been an entirely fair assumption, but he was in tight pants at the beach on a hot summer's day. Plus it didn’t help that he gave off a Danny Zuko vibe in his all black outfit and hair that was pushed off his forehead. He also was easily one of the most attractive people Jihoon had ever met, or at least it felt like it in that moment, and all the other moments they’d hung out over the next few days. No one that attractive wasn't at least a little bit cocky.

And Junhui was at least a little bit cocky. He managed to throw in an unnecessary comment about how handsome he was a couple time in every conversation, but even then he still came across as a bit shy and awkward at times. He rushed through his jokes, to the point where most of their friends didn't understand him at all and he always seemed to laugh and duck away before explaining himself. It was sweet and endearing and Jihoon was already infatuated within an hour of meeting him.

“So do you have any names in mind?” Junhui broke the silence, which Jihoon realized may have gone on a bit too long.

“No, not yet.” He stared up at the bear, tilting his head as he studied it for a moment for inspiration. “Do you have any ideas?”

“You could always name it after the strapping young man who won it for you.” Junhui snickered, ducking his head shyly when Jihoon rolled his eyes again, suppressing his own laugh. “And then you can think of me whenever you see it.”

“Junnie bear.” He meant to mutter it under his breath, but the way Junhui’s face lit up as he straightened his posture led him to believe it was a bit louder than intended. He quickly wracked his mind for anyway to reel the conversation away from that comment. “I was actually thinking of heading home soon if that's alright with you, I have work tomorrow morning.”

The walk back to Jihoon’s apartment was mostly silent as he finished off his cotton candy. He thought of offering Junhui a piece but him getting his fingers sticky would defeat the purpose of carrying the bear. Feeding him a piece was also out of the question because the thought of him possibly licking sugar off Jihoon’s fingers was way too overwhelming, and despite the chances of that happening being very low, he still didn't bother asking.

As they reached the front of his building Jihoon realized it felt like they were wrapping up a date and he wasn't sure what he should say before they went their separate ways. If he was the type of person who took bold chances maybe he’d tug him by the front of his shirt and kiss him, thanking him for bear. The thought alone was making him nervous so it was definitely out of the question, he felt even just asking him on a date was too much.

“Do you want me to come up? Then you don't have to worry about getting Junnie bear sticky before washing your hands.” The way Junhui brought up the suggestion was so casual that Jihoon felt a bit ridiculous for overreacting internally.

Although the sight of Junhui standing in his bedroom and heading towards his bed made him consider whether or not he was in a bit over his head. Junhui sitting on his bed and placing the teddy bear in his lap to hug it convinced him he was definitely was.

“My room is a bit of a mess, I wasn't expecting guests.” Jihoon made no effort to move from his spot, hovering in his bedroom doorway.

“It's cozy.” Junhui smiled as he looked around.

His eyes landed on the rest of his stuffed animal collection that he’d been accumulating ever since he went home for break during his first semester of college and discovered his parents had thrown out all his old toys. It wasn't large, there were four sitting on his computer desk and a couple shoved under his bed, but they reminded him of his childhood and made his shitty apartment feel more like a home.

“Does this one have a name?” He reached for the light beige one with a little guitar that was lying carelessly on top of a stack of papers.

“No.” Jihoon impulsively bought it in line a few weeks ago when he was grocery shopping, he’d nearly forgotten about it.

“Hoonie bear.” Junhui smiled to himself as he walked over to the larger bear, placing the smaller one in his lap. “He can keep Junnie bear company.”

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Jihoon’s blush that had temporarily disappeared was quickly making its way back along his ears. It was a mistake to make a comment like that in his own apartment, where he had nowhere to escape to if he wanted and all he could do would be to let Junhui awkwardly pass him through the door.

“Is it working?” Junhui still had his back to him, facing the stuffed animals. Jihoon was so thankful he didn't see the smile that split across his face.

“What are you doing after 3pm tomorrow?” Keeping his voice calm and steady was becoming a real challenge.

“Picking you up from work and taking you out to ice cream.” Jihoon heart pounded rapidly in his chest as Junhui spun around headed towards him, and it practically stopped when he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “I was really hoping the teddy bear would win you over.”

Jihoon didn’t say it out loud, but it absolutely had.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to [@soonhan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan) for looking this over for me & suggesting the last line!! god of making me look like i have passable grammar skills


End file.
